narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Bonds Come in All Shapes
Synopsis Sasuke flies Naruto, Sarada, and Chōchō to Shin's hideout in his Susanoo. While in transit, Sarada ponders about her parents' relationship. Naruto places his hand on her shoulder, and she decides she can think about it after her mother is rescued. Sasuke says they're near their destination, and asks Naruto to sense if Sakura and the enemy are there. Down in the hideout, Shin claims to be one who will carry out Itachi's wishes and the Uchiha name by reviving Akatsuki and creating conflict again, as he fashions his many blades into an arm. Sakura is unimpressed, and punches the ground, destroying much of the room, declaring a fight between them. As Sasuke and the others arrive at the hideout, they're attacked by a group of Shin clones. Sarada goes ahead inside, with Sasuke following her. Naruto stays behind to fight the clones and protect Chōchō. Sakura fights Shin inside the hideout. Sarada triggers a trap on her way inside, which Sasuke incinerates. Shin aims a shuriken at Sakura, but Sasuke arrives and blocks it with his Susanoo and declares his intent to take Shin back to Konoha for interrogation. A Shin clone stands between Shin and Sasuke, and Sasuke is prepared to cut through him. Sarada asks him not to, but Shin stabs Sasuke through his clone. Sakura runs towards Sarada, and Sasuke switches places with her, allowing Sakura to punch Shin. Aware of their father's plight, the clones fighting Naruto retreat, and he and Chōchō follow. Shin wants to use the clones as a distraction to escape, but they turn on him, claiming they will evolve in his place, because he has become weak. Many more clones appear, some of them with different sizes and looks. Shin tries to have his creature warp him and Sakura away, but Sasuke notifies Sarada immediately, then Sarada intervenes, punching and killing the creature. A Shin clone tries stabbing Naruto, who blocks it, and gives the clones a glimpse of Kurama, terrifying them into submission. At the same time, Shin is seen dead, having succumbed to his wounds. Naruto decides that as children, the clones should be taught right from wrong. Chōchō compliments Sarada's strength. Sarada asks Sasuke if his feelings really connect with Sakura, and he points out that her existence is proof of their connection. The clones are taken to live in the Konoha Orphanage under Kabuto's care, who wants each of them to have their own identity. Chōchō laments not finding her real father, but as they return she catches a glimpse of a slimmed down Chōji, not recognising him at all. When Ino points out the truth, Chōchō is surprised, and asks to learn from him. At Orochimaru's hideout, Karin berates Suigetsu for confusing Sarada, explaining the umbilical cord he tested was Sarada's, and that she helped deliver her when Sakura went in labour. During dinner, Sakura tells Sarada that she truly is her daughter, and Sarada apologises for her actions. Sasuke leaves again the next day, this time on better terms with Sarada. Later at the Academy, Sarada informs Boruto that she has decided that she wants to be a Hokage. Credits